


How It Could Have Been

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Adultery, Affairs, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Jackson is alive, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Tension, a bit of smut because it is me after all, based on a tumblr prompt, robron always happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: Jackson is still alive and he and Aaron are together when Robert comes back to the Village, there is an immediate attraction between them but Aaron is as taken as he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It Could Have Been

"Oh god, sorry."  
Those were the first words that he had spoken to Aaron. Just after he smacked into him,  
"Are you alright?"  
Fortunately for the man; Aaron was in a good mood that day,  
"Fine. Don't worry about it."  
The man smiled at Aaron and held up his phone,  
"S'what happens when I'm not paying attention."  
Aaron nodded and leant against the bar, the man rubbed his neck,  
"I know you don't I?"  
Aaron looked him up and down; trying hard not to focus on those blue eyes or the way his shirt fit him just right, showing off his arms so well. Down to the snug fitting jeans that sent images to Aaron's brain that were completely inappropriate.  
"I don't think so."  
The man clicked his fingers,  
"Aaron, Chas's boy right?"  
Aaron looked at him again and the man stuck his hand out,  
"You probably don't remember me. I'm Robert. Sugden."  
Aaron stood straight,  
"No shit."  
He took Roberts hand and shook it,  
"It's been a long time I know. How are you?"  
Aaron couldn't believe it, the last time he had seen Robert he was only a kid and barely noticed him and now he was standing before him and couldn't help but notice the curve of his neck and the strong grip of his hand. Couldn't help but think about those fingers and what they could do,  
"I'm good. You?"  
He cleared his throat and looked back at his table where Jackson was sat talking to his mum. He felt a pang of guilt and looked back. Robert was talking to him about moving back and getting married but he didn't hear a word properly. He was too busy trying not to imagine what those lips would feel like on his own,  
"Two pints."  
He blinked and looked at his mum,  
"What?"  
Chas raised her eyebrows,  
"You alright?"  
Aaron looked at her then at Robert,  
"Fine. Sorry. Gotta get back, good to see you again."  
He took his drinks and headed back to his table; not noticing the way Robert watched him as he went.  
"Who's that?"  
Aaron put the pint down in front of Jackson and sat beside him,  
"Hmm?"  
Jackson nodded toward Robert who had turned his attention back to his phone,  
"Over there. Old friend?"  
Aaron looked over to Robert and shrugged,  
"Not really. Vic's brother."  
Jackson frowned,  
"I thought Andy was her brother?"  
Aaron took a sip of his drink before holding Jackson's to his lips so he could take a drink,  
"He's her other brother, just moved back apparently. I don't really know him. Last time I saw him I was just a kid."  
Jackson smirked,  
"So last week then?"  
Aaron smiled,  
"I can always tip this in your lap you know."  
Jackson laughed as Aaron put the drink down and started telling him about the garage, trying to ignore the way Robert kept glancing over to them.

Robert lay awake and stared up at the ceiling. He looked over at Chrissie and sighed before climbing from the bed and heading downstairs. He poured himself a scotch and sat in his office; he rubbed his face and tried to clear his head. He couldn't get Aaron from his mind. He hadn't felt that way toward another man in months. He couldn't even remember the last ones name. Just a pair of hazel eyes and a curly mop of hair that he tangled his fingers in as he screwed him. He sipped his drink and tried to stop thinking.  
"Come on Sugden."  
There was something about Aaron that kept niggling in his mind. He wanted him. He knew that much. He had watched him in the pub as he sat with that guy in the wheelchair. Robert drained his glass and sighed. He needed to get Aaron from his mind, he didn't even know if the man was gay or not. Or at least willing. He leant back in his seat and closed his eyes, allowing the thoughts of Aaron to come to the front of his mind. He opened his eyes again and shook his head; rubbing his face again and heading back to bed.

"Oi."  
The words hit Aaron shortly before the rag did. He looked up in annoyance,  
"What?"  
Cain lifted his hands,  
"Are you gonna actually do any work today or are you just gonna stare at your shoes?"  
Aaron stood up straight,  
"I didn't get a lot of sleep last night is all."  
Cain raised his eyebrows,  
"Oh yeah? Get lucky did you?"  
Aaron shot him a look that made him frown,  
"Sorry mate. Didn't think."  
Aaron pushed himself from the wall,  
"No you didn't."  
He headed to the door as Cain shouted after him,  
"Oi where you off to?"  
Aaron didn't even turn his head as he shouted he was going on a break and headed down the road.

He was sitting in the cafe when Robert came in. He looked up and immediately dropped his gaze again as the man headed to the counter,  
"Americano please."  
Aaron looked up and felt his stomach lurch slightly at the sight of the man; he was dressed in a well-tailored blue suit and Aaron immediately started thinking about what was under it. He looked down at his coffee when Robert turned and mentally kicked himself for even thinking such things.  
"Mind if I join you?"  
He met Roberts eye and shrugged,  
"Free country."  
Robert gave him a funny look and sat down opposite. He unbuttoned his jacket and cleared his throat,  
"You alright?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Yeah suppose so. You?"  
Robert looked at him for a few seconds then nodded in return.  
"You work at the garage?"  
Aaron frowned,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert sipped his coffee,  
"I was there a few days back, didn't see you though."  
Aaron shifted in his seat,  
"I only work there a couple days a week."  
Robert fiddled with a packet of sugar and watched Aaron,  
"You work somewhere else?"  
Aaron looked at him for a few moments,  
"Jackson takes up most of my time."  
Robert sipped his coffee again; making Aaron shift again as his tongue darted out to wet his lips,  
"Who's Jackson? Your kid?"  
Robert was trying hard not to picture Aaron in a house with a beautiful girl and a small child running around,  
"Jackson's my boyfriend. Doesn't Vic tell you anything?"  
Robert couldn't help but blush,  
"Shit. Sorry. Awkward...so you two spend a lot of time together then?"  
He tried to turn his comment into a joke, covering the fact that he was happy to know that Aaron at least liked men.  
"Are you thick?"  
Robert frowned,  
"Excuse me?"  
Aaron sighed,  
"Didn't notice the man in the wheelchair with me last night then no?"  
Robert felt sick, not only was the man he had been thinking about all night in a relationship but it was with someone in a wheelchair.  
"Shit. I'm sorry. I didn't even think...I'm an idiot."  
Aaron stood up,  
"Yeah. You are."  
He headed to the door with Robert on his heel,  
"Aaron. Wait."  
Following him out he grabbed Aaron's arm and turned him round,  
"I'm sorry. I am. Can we start again?"  
Aaron looked down at the hand on his arm then glanced back up to Roberts face. Roberts own eyes flicked down to Aaron's lips and for a split moment he wanted to lean in,  
"Aaron."  
Aaron pulled his arm free and turned around to see Jackson and his mum coming down the road. He let out a breath and smiled,  
"Hey."  
Jackson stopped beside him and Aaron dropped a hand onto his shoulder,  
"Thought you'd be at work."  
Aaron shrugged,  
"On a break."  
Jackson looked at Robert, who was still watching Aaron,  
"I'm Jackson. I'd shake your hand but without aid of a pulley system it's not so easy."  
Aaron shoved his head gently and Robert smiled at him,  
"I'm Robert."  
Jackson nodded,  
"Yeah I heard. Victoria’s brother right?"  
Robert stuck his hands in his pockets,  
"That's right."  
Jackson nodded toward his mum,  
"That's my mum. Hazel."  
Robert smiled at her,  
"Hi."  
Hazel smiled at him before turning to Jackson,  
"Coffee?"  
Jackson nodded and watched her head off to the cafe,  
"I should get going. They'll be wondering where I got to. See you around."  
Aaron glanced at him briefly before looking down. Robert smiled politely at Jackson and headed back to his car.  
"I don't like him."  
Aaron frowned,  
"What?"  
Jackson looked at him,  
"Robert. I don't trust him."  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Don't know him."  
Jackson watched him for a moment then turned his head to the cafe,  
"I better meet mum. See you later?"  
Aaron dragged his attention back to him,  
"Yeah. See you later."  
He kissed him quickly and headed back to the garage; the blonde man still filling his mind.

He heard the laugh before even seeing him; Aaron was propped up against the bar with a pint in his hand and Adam leaning into his ear to tell him something. Aaron smiled at the words before throwing his head back and laughing with such joy that Robert couldn't help the smile on his own lips,  
"I'll get us a table shall I?"  
He was brought back to reality with Chrissie's words and cleared his throat,  
"Yeah. Yeah I'll get the drinks."  
He took his jacket off and headed to the bar,  
"Pint and a white wine please."  
Diane went to get the drinks as he leant against the wood and watched Aaron,  
"You alright?"  
Robert turned back to Diane with a smile,  
"Yeah...you?"  
Diane started telling him about the holiday she and Doug had been on and Robert nodded; still trying to keep the mechanic in his sight. He stood straighter when Adam left toward the bathroom and Aaron turned his attention on the bar instead. Diane finished her story and handed Robert the drinks,  
"Will we see you later?"  
Robert glanced over to Aaron, who was busy typing on his phone and shrugged slightly,  
"Yeah sure."  
He looked over to Aaron once more then grabbed the glasses and headed over to Chrissie. Aaron glanced up at him before pocketing his phone and heading toward the back. Robert swallowed the urge to follow him and tried to keep his attention on Chrissie instead of on the man he so desperately wanted to touch instead.

Aaron stood in the bathroom and gripped the sink tightly; he closed his eyes and took a few breaths. He hated how much he was thinking about Robert. He hadn't even looked at another man since being with Jackson. They had struggled at the start, after the accident and no longer being able to have sex had been difficult to begin with but Aaron had accepted it. There was more to life than sex, he'd told himself this over and over until Robert had come into his life. He had spent so many nights lying awake thinking about those eyes, the way his lips were always so pink, so eager to be kissed. The way his shirts always fit him perfectly; his open collar giving just a hint as to what lay beneath. The way his handshake was so strong and sure had made Aaron weak as he pictured them running over his body, touching him in places that had been ignored for so long. It was never long until he had to shove a hand into his underwear and rub himself; closing his eyes and pretending that the sheets he tangled his free hand into belonged to someone else, biting down on his lips until he tasted blood to keep from shouting someone else's name other than that of the boyfriend sleeping soundly in the next room. He opened his eyes and looked at his reflection. He wanted Robert more than ever, wanted to press his lips to every inch of skin that he could. He wanted to take the man apart beneath his fingers until he was moaning his name and shaking in pleasure. Aaron gripped the sink with one hand as he pulled his jeans down and gripped himself; he pictured pushing Robert over the sink and taking him hard, digging his fingers into those slim hips and biting down on the curve of his shoulder. He imagined tangled fingers in blonde hair and filthy moans whispered into his ear. He covered his mouth with his hand as he came over his fist and stood shakily for a moment before grabbing some tissue to clean himself up. Without meeting his own eye he straightened up and headed back downstairs; purposefully sitting so he couldn't see Robert at the table, completely unaware that Robert was watching him as well.

Robert watched the garage from across the road and waited for Cain to leave before making the plan in his mind. After another night of tossing and turning he had had enough. He wanted him; he wanted every last part of him. He pushed himself from the wall and headed over to the garage.

Aaron sat in the office of the garage and stared at the wall. He'd decided to leave Jackson and his family alone to have some time and wasn't in the mood for questioning from his mother; choosing instead to steal into the garage and enjoy the peace and quiet. His mind had wandered to Robert again and he was indulging himself in thinking about how that blonde hair would feel between his fingers when there was a knock against the wood of the doorframe. He looked over and sat up straight as the object of his desire stood before him,  
"What are you doing here?"  
Robert leant against the wood and shrugged,  
"I saw the light on and...Hoped it was you."  
Aaron frowned,  
"Why?"  
Robert looked at the ground and kicked the floor,  
"I wanted to see you."  
Aaron felt his face grow hot and he stood up,  
"Again, why?"  
Robert looked at him and stepped closer,  
"I..."  
Aaron looked at his lips and swallowed,  
"I just...wanted to talk to you."  
Aaron made himself look Robert in the eye,  
"You did? What about?"  
Robert looked at him and stepped even closer,  
"Come on Aaron. We both know why."  
Aaron shrugged,  
"We do?"  
Robert reached out and put a hand to Aaron's face. Aaron froze at the touch and Robert bit his lip,  
"Tell me to go if you want?"  
Aaron looked up at him and blinked before shaking his head slightly. Robert smiled gently as his thumb stroked Aaron's cheek,  
"Aaron..."  
Aaron leant into the touch at the same time that Robert leant in and placed a gentle kiss against his lips. Aaron felt his stomach lurch and when Robert pulled away he pulled him back in and kissed him again; tangling his fingers in Roberts jacket as he pulled him even closer and deepened the kiss. His senses were overloaded with the way Robert tasted of coffee and smelled of expensive aftershave. It wasn't until he was pressed against the wall with the hand that wasn't on his face pushing his t-shirt up that Jackson appeared behind his eyes and he pushed Robert away,  
"Shit. Shit...  
He pushed Robert away and ran from the garage; ignoring the calls of his name.

Aaron paced the room before kicking his bag across the floor and sliding to the ground with his head in his hands.  
"Aaron? Love you alright in there?"  
Aaron looked at the closed door,  
"I'm fine."  
He dropped his legs and shook his head,  
"I'm going to sleep early. Goodnight."  
He closed his eyes and rubbed his face,  
"Okay...I'm here if you need me."  
"Okay."  
He waited for his mum to leave before digging out his phone and scrolling down to Jackson's number. His finger hovered over call before he groaned and dropped the phone,  
"Fuck."  
The phone rang and he started before grabbing it and pressing answer,  
"Jackson?"  
"It's me."  
His heart sank as he heard Roberts voice.  
"Leave me alone."  
"Aaron I'm sorry. I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that...I just...Christ Aaron I need to see you. Please? Let me explain?"  
Aaron closed his eyes; his head was in pieces,  
"I have a boyfriend."  
Tears pressed against his eyes as he said the words; guilt swept over him and he had to cover his face when Robert sighed down the phone,  
"I know. I feel awful about that I do. Especially considering...everything. I'm sorry."  
Aaron sniffed,  
"Yeah."  
"Please come see me. I just want to talk...face to face. Please."  
Aaron sighed; his want to see the man again winning over his love for Jackson,  
"Where?"  
"Come down to the garage again. We'll be alone. We can talk."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Be there in ten minutes."  
"Thank you. Really."  
Aaron grunted and hung up. He stood slowly and wiped his face, ignoring the photo of him and Jackson on the wall he grabbed his jacket and headed out.

"You came."  
Aaron let them into the garage and cleared his throat,  
"Said I would."  
He walked to the office and flicked the light on then stopped,  
"Did you lock up?"  
Robert pushed a hand through his hair,  
"Yeah. Didn't want you to get in trouble for leaving it open did I?"  
Aaron smiled briefly,  
"Oh...thanks."  
He leant against the desk and looked at Robert,  
"Look Aaron...I'm not here to cause trouble between you and Jackson. I'm not. I mean I'm hardly available am I? I just..."  
Aaron looked down,  
"I'm not your first man am I?"  
Robert frowned,  
"What?"  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Not that I really care. I'm not your therapist. But I'm not...am I?"  
Robert sighed,  
"No. You're not."  
Aaron nodded,  
"So you figured out who the closest gay guy was and just tried your luck then?"  
Robert stepped closer,  
"What? No. It's not like that."  
Aaron folded his arms,  
"So what then?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"I like you. I...I wanted to...I wanted you."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"I have a boyfriend. And you have a fiancée."  
Robert stepped closer again,  
"Don't put all the blame on me, alright? You wanted it too."  
Aaron looked at him then looked away,  
"Can be that happy with him if you're willing to kiss me."  
Aaron pointed a finger at him,  
"Don't you dare talk about him, you know nothing about us."  
Robert held his hands up,  
"Alright. I'm sorry."  
Aaron shook his head,  
"I don't get it."  
Robert looked up,  
"Get what?"  
Aaron looked at him and took a moment before rubbing his face,  
"I've been with him for three years. Most of which I've taken care of him, I've loved him. And I have never..."  
Robert nodded,  
"Never strayed?"  
Aaron rubbed his face again,  
"He is everything to me."  
Robert swallowed,  
"God why can't I just...get you out of my head?"  
Robert bit his lip,  
"I don't know."  
He touched Aaron's arm,  
"I can't stop thinking about you either."  
Aaron looked down at his hand then glanced up to his face before grabbing the back of Roberts neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

Aaron opened his eyes slowly and stared at the ceiling for a few moments. Memories of the night before came crashing into his mind and he sat up slowly; rubbing his face before swinging his legs from the bed and standing up. He dressed quickly and headed over to Jackson's.

"Where were you last night?"  
Aaron sipped his coffee and shrugged,  
"Home. Why?"  
Jackson watched him for a moment,  
"You look tired. I thought maybe you'd gone out."  
Aaron stared down at his drink and shook his head,  
"I uh...ended up watching a movie. Probably stayed awake longer than I should have."  
Jackson watched him before nodding,  
"Right."  
Aaron looked over,  
"What? You don't trust me?"  
Jackson raised an eyebrow,  
"Should I not trust you?"  
Aaron felt his face grow hot; flashes of the night before rushing through his mind. The way Robert had pushed him against the wall and kissed him until he had to push him away to catch his breath. The way he rubbed him through his jeans as he kissed and bit his neck and jaw; driving him crazy. The words that Robert whispered in his ear of what he wanted to do to him, what he's been thinking about for weeks since meeting him.  
"Well?"  
Aaron swallowed and drained his coffee; standing up he pressed a kiss to Jackson's head,  
"Course you can trust me."  
The words rang in his ears as he put his mug in the sink,  
"Can I?"  
Aaron turned around,  
"Why'd you say that?"  
Jackson looked at him,  
"Can I trust you Aaron?"  
Aaron raised his hands,  
"What do you want from me Jackson? I told you I was at home last night."  
Jackson nodded,  
"Yeah. Yeah you said. Watching a movie right?"  
Aaron felt himself get angry,  
"Are you suggesting something?"  
Jackson looked away,  
"Don't look away. Look at me."  
Jackson looked at him and raised his eyebrows,  
"I'm asking you a simple question; can I trust you to keep it in your pants?"  
Aaron felt the words like a slap,  
"You think I've..."  
Jackson looked down,  
"Jackson?"  
Aaron shook his head,  
"I haven't done...anything."  
He felt sick with the lie and turned away,  
"You better not. I'm serious Aaron."  
Aaron looked over to him,  
"Excuse me?"  
Jackson watched him,  
"I'm not gonna stick around for a cheater. It's not worth it."  
Aaron stared at him and scoffed,  
"What exactly are you accusing me of Jackson?"  
Jackson watched him for a few moments,  
"I'm not accusing you of anything."  
Aaron scoffed,  
"I'll see you later yeah?"  
Jackson didn't answer and Aaron paused at the door before walking out.

Aaron walked to the garage then stopped; Jackson's words were ringing in his ears, mixing with the memories of the night before and making him feel sick. He turned away and headed down the road, he was almost at the pub when a hand grabbed him,  
"Hey."  
He pulled free of Roberts grip and looked around,  
"What do you want?"  
Robert raised an eyebrow,  
"You okay?"  
Aaron rubbed his face,  
"Leave me alone yeah?"  
He started to walk off only to have Robert run after him and pull him around a corner. Aaron pushed him away,  
"Get the hell off me."  
Robert frowned,  
"What the hell Aaron? Last night you were all for this."  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Things change."  
Robert snorted,  
"Things change? So 12 hours ago you're all over me, telling me how much you want me to fuck you and now you hate me?"  
Aaron looked at him and sighed,  
"Yeah well, that was a mistake."  
Robert stepped forward,  
"A mistake? Come on Aaron. You want me as much as I want you-"  
"Jackson doesn't trust me. He's suspicious. And I love him too much to throw it away."  
Robert put his hands on his hips,  
"So you're willing to be unhappy to please him?"  
Aaron narrowed his eyes,  
"What do you know? You're cheating on your fiancée and she doesn't-"  
He cut himself off and rubbed his face,  
"What? She doesn't what?"  
Aaron looked at him, ashamed of even thinking as he was,  
"She doesn't need you. Jackson NEEDS me. I can't betray him."  
Robert frowned again,  
"So because he needs you a little more than anyone else you're willing to be unhappy?"  
Aaron shook his head,  
"You don't get it."  
Robert grabbed his arm again,  
"No you don't get it. When was the last time you felt the way you did last night? Honestly?"  
Aaron made himself meet Roberts eye,  
"That doesn't matter."  
"Of course it does. Come on. Tell me."  
He stepped closer and held Aaron's hip gently,  
"Tell when you last felt that way? So desperate. And we only kissed. Imagine how good you would feel when I take you apart..."  
He trailed his hand over to cup Aaron while leaning in close enough to brush their noses,  
"Imagine me pushing you down and licking every single inch of you. Teasing you open so slowly...taking my time. I'll have you on edge for hours before I finally let you come..."  
Aaron swallowed; so desperate to close the gap between them,  
"Aaron tell me you don't want me."  
Aaron looked at him and nodded,  
"I want you, I hate it...but Christ I want you."  
Robert smiled and finally closed the gap between them to place a gentle kiss to Aaron's lips.  
"No one is going to know. I promise."  
Aaron looked at him and gripped his shirt tightly. He wanted to believe him, to believe that he could have the man and nothing would happen. He found himself nodding and agreeing to meet Robert that afternoon in one of the houses they were doing up to sell. Robert placed a last quick kiss to his lips and stepped away,  
"Trust me."  
He rubbed Aaron's arm and looked round the corner before walking away; leaving Aaron leaning against the wall, even more confused than he already was.

Robert sat on a stool and let out a long breath; he checked his watch again and sighed. Aaron was 20 minutes late. His leg wouldn't stop shaking so he stood up and paced the room; checking his phone for the 100th time. He snorted in annoyance and turned to leave when the door opened and Aaron stepped inside. He closed the door behind him and shoved his hands in his pockets,  
"Finally decided to show then."  
Aaron looked up at him then looked away,  
"Aaron?"  
Aaron leant back against the wall,  
"Why am I here Robert?"  
Robert frowned,  
"What do you mean? You know why. What? Do I need to draw you a picture?"  
Aaron couldn't help the smirk,  
"Was that an actual smile?"  
Aaron looked at him and Robert held out his hand,  
"Come on."  
Aaron pushed himself from the wall and pulled his hands from his pockets,  
"I feel guilty as hell."  
Roberts face changed and he stepped forward; cupping Aaron's face and stroking his cheek gently with his thumb. Aaron leant into the touch, so desperate for Robert to touch him properly,  
"Robert...I haven't...for a...while."  
Robert nodded,  
"We can take it slow."  
Aaron looked up at him,  
"I should leave."  
Robert leant in closer and held onto Aaron's waist with his free hand,  
"It's just you and me right now okay?"  
Aaron nodded; his own hands finding the front of Roberts shirt and gripping it. He looked up into Roberts eyes and took a moment before speaking,  
"Kiss me."  
Robert pushed his hand through Aaron's hair before leaning in and kissing him; gently at first until Aaron pulled him closer and deepened the kiss,  
"Well..."  
Aaron smiled and pulled him into another kiss.

Robert fell into the room, pulling Aaron in with him. They pulled at each other's clothes; throwing them across the room. Robert pushed Aaron up against the wall and grinned,  
"I can't wait to be inside you."  
Aaron groaned and started working Robert's trousers open; when the blonde stepped out of them he pushed him on to the bed and pulled his own off before straddling him,  
"You better have stuff here."  
Robert pointed to the nightstand,  
"Over there. You gonna do it?"  
Aaron climbed from him and moved over to the nightstand. He paused and looked over his shoulder at him; swallowing hard at the sight of Robert laid out on the bed. He'd removed his boxers and was idly stroking his erection. Aaron stepped closer and batted his hands away,  
"Someone's eager-oh fuck."  
Aaron had dropped to his knees between Roberts legs and taken him in his mouth. Robert tangled his fingers in his short hair as he swallowed him down,  
"Oh...god....Aaron."  
Aaron gripped his thighs, taking Robert as deeply into his mouth as he could until Robert groaned loudly. Aaron hummed around him before pulling off and looking up,  
"I want you. Now."  
Robert nodded and pulled him up; pushing him onto the bed and moving to pull his shorts off. He sat between Aaron's legs and grabbed the lube,  
"You alright?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Just go slow alright?"  
Robert rubbed his leg gently,  
"I got you. Don't worry."  
Aaron smiled nervously until Robert leant over and gave him a kiss,  
"Do you trust me?"  
Aaron cupped Roberts face,  
"No."  
Robert smiled and pressed their foreheads together,  
"Probably wise...but I'll make you feel good. I promise. Shall I go slower?"  
Aaron looked at him; he dragged Roberts lip down with his thumb then kissed him,  
"Touch me. Please."  
Robert shushed him gently and started kissing him, moving from his lips to his jaw and down his throat. He sat up and traced his fingers over Aaron's chest gently, pulling his fingers through the hair on Aaron's chest effort moving his hands over and brushing the pads of his thumbs over Aaron's nipples,  
"How long has it been?"  
Aaron lifted his head,  
"What?"  
Robert looked down at him and trailed his hands downwards until he could massage his thighs,  
"Since you had sex."  
Aaron frowned,  
"Why does that matter?"  
Robert shrugged and moved his hand slowly across and trailed his fingers slowly down Aaron's flushed cock,  
"Just wondering."  
He gripped Aaron and started to rub him up and down. Aaron bit his lip,  
"So how long?"  
Aaron looked at him and grabbed his wrist to still him,  
"Two years...shit."  
Robert let go of him and let out a long breath,  
"Shit...best stop wasting time then. Knees up."  
He uncapped the lube and covered his fingers,  
"You will...go slow...won't you?"  
Robert smiled,  
"I told you. Don't worry."  
Aaron nodded and closed his eyes as Robert leant over him and pressed kisses to his neck as he circled his entrance and pushed one finger in slowly,  
"Alright?"  
Aaron nodded and Robert pulled his finger free before pushing it back in. Aaron arched his back and groaned,  
"Atta boy."  
Robert worked as quickly as he could to open Aaron until he was moaning and begging him,  
"I wanna make this good for you Aaron; I mean I'm the first in a while. Wanna make this...mmm perfect."  
Aaron glared at him,  
"Robert."  
Robert grinned and pulled Aaron's legs around his waist as he pushed into him. Aaron covered his mouth to keep quiet as he arched his back again,  
"Shh shh shh you're okay."  
Aaron squeezed his eyes shut and let out a long breath,  
"Okay?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Slow. Go slow."  
Robert grabbed Aaron's hands and pinned them above his head; he kissed him hard and began to thrust.

"You alright?"  
Aaron looked over,  
"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine."  
Robert trailed his fingers over Aaron's chest and kissed his shoulder,  
"So was it as good as you remember?"  
Aaron rolled his eyes and laughed,  
"Wow. Smooth."  
Robert grinned and pressed a kiss to Aaron's lips.  
"Don't leave me hanging Livesy."  
Aaron laughed again and rolled onto his side,  
"It was...satisfactory."  
Robert covered his face and groaned,  
"You're killing me."  
Aaron laughed again and Robert dropped his hands,  
"That suits you."  
Aaron bit his lip,  
"What? Critiquing you in bed?"  
Robert shook his head,  
"The laugh."  
Aaron's face changed and he looked away,  
"I should-"  
Robert pulled him round and kissed him again,  
"You deserve more. You deserve more than you have."  
Aaron shook his head,  
"No I don't. I blew off my boyfriend to have you."  
Robert stroked Aaron's cheek,  
"And I blew off my fiancée. But I don't regret it. Not for a second. The way you were? How free you were? Its worth it times ten. Aaron..."  
He looked at him and smiled gently,  
"Just be here with me?"  
Aaron looked down then back up at him before kissing him again. He never wanted to end that moment, wrapped in the sheets with him; the outside world forgotten. He pushed all thoughts to the back of his mind and smiled at Robert,  
"Okay..."  
Robert grinned,  
"It's gonna be fine."  
Aaron nodded,  
"I know."  
Robert kissed him again,  
"Now...where do we stand on that round two?"  
Aaron couldn't help but laugh as he pulled Robert down on top of him again.

Aaron lifted his head from Roberts chest and looked at the window; the room was slowly growing dark as the sun began to set. He sat up slowly and rubbed his face, the two of them had made love twice more before settling into the pillows and talking until they fell asleep. Aaron felt at peace for the first time that he could remember. He had been able to talk to Robert and felt that he could tell him everything he couldn't tell Jackson. He looked down at the sleeping man and smiled at the sight of Robert lying with one hand behind his head and the other on his stomach. Aaron reached out and touched his chest,  
"Mmm...Hey."  
Aaron bit his lip,  
"You alright?"  
Aaron nodded and leant over Robert to kiss him,  
"I have to go."  
Robert looked at the window,  
"Damn...what time is it?"  
Aaron shrugged and climbed from the bed to find his underwear,  
"Do you have to go?"  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Don't you?"  
Robert stretched,  
"Mmm probably. Don't want to though."  
Aaron grinned and pulled his trousers on,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert climbed from the bed and walked over to Aaron,  
"Come on. Take them off and come back to bed."  
He took Aaron's hand and pressed it against his cock,  
"You know you want to."  
Aaron looked at him and groaned,  
"I do...I want to."  
Robert nodded and leant in to kiss him,  
"Stay."  
He kissed Aaron until he was pushed away gently,  
"I have to get back. And so do you."  
Robert sighed,  
"When can I see you again?"  
Aaron raised an eyebrow as he grabbed his shirt,  
"You still want to?"  
Robert pulled his underwear on,  
"Of course I do."  
Aaron turned away and smiled to himself as he grabbed his jacket,  
"Text me."  
Robert pulled his trousers on and smirked,  
"Text you?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"So...tomorrow?"  
Robert smiled and pulled him close for another kiss,  
"Tomorrow."  
Aaron kissed him again and headed to the door before stopping and turning back,  
"Oh...thanks for the sex."  
Robert laughed as Aaron turned away and headed down the stairs and out of the house.

"Where the hell have you been?"  
Aaron was barely in the door when Jackson started shouting at him,  
"I was busy. I'm here now. Calm down."  
Jackson glared at him,  
"Calm down? Aaron I've been calling you all afternoon."  
Aaron hung his jacket up and looked around at him,  
"Are you alright?"  
Jackson scoffed,  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Then no worries. I'm sorry I didn't answer your calls I left my phone somewhere. But I'm here now."  
Jackson frowned at him,  
"Finally made time for me have you?"  
Aaron stopped,  
"I'm sorry?"  
Jackson watched him,  
"Am I wasting my time with you?"  
Aaron started slightly,  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me. Am I wasting my time? You've been distant, you've been moody. So all I can figure is that you're cheating on me. And I'm not wasting my time on a cheater if you're obviously not interested in a relationship."  
The words hit Aaron like a slap,  
"I'm not interested?"  
He rubbed his face,  
"I have given you everything. I have put my life on hold for you and you seriously say that I'm not interested?"  
Jackson raised his eyebrows,  
"Well what am I supposed to think? You clearly don't give a shit when you're out there letting other men do what they want. Letting them touch you up whenever you want then coming back to me and acting like Saint Aaron."  
Aaron felt the anger bubble up inside him and didn't think before shouting back,  
"What the hell do you expect me to do? Christ, at least he can touch me."  
As soon as the words left his mouth he froze,  
"Jackson I didn't mean that. I'm sorry."  
Jackson stared at him, his face going from shock to anger,  
"Get out."  
"Jackson-"  
"GET OUT."  
They were interrupted by Hazel running down the stairs,  
"What the hell is going on down here?"  
"Aaron's leaving."  
"Jackson..."  
Jackson turned his head back to him,  
"I SAID GET OUT."  
Aaron looked from Hazel to Jackson and stood straight,  
"Fine."  
He grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the house.

"Can I see you today?"  
Aaron read the message and sighed, it had been two weeks since he had moved out properly from Jackson's and back into the pub. He looked around his room and typed a reply,  
"Probably not a good idea. I'm not good company."  
He didn't have to wait long for a reply,  
"What's wrong? You alright?"  
Aaron sat down to type his message,  
"Not overly. Getting dumped sucks even if you're sleeping with someone else."  
Moments after the message was sent the phone rang,  
"Hello?"  
"I miss you."  
"You saw me yesterday."  
"Yeah in the pub. Not exactly the same is it?"  
"You had your fiancée there you were fine."  
Robert was silent on the other end,  
"You still there?"  
"I need to see you."  
Aaron dropped his head back onto the chair,  
"I told you-"  
"Not for sex. I don't...Aaron...we could do it. We could be together."  
Aaron sat up slowly,  
"What?"  
Aaron could hear Robert moving about,  
"What I feel for you? I can't even describe it...think about it."  
Aaron shook his head,  
"You're insane."  
Robert was silent again,  
"Robert?"  
"I'll leave her. Be with you. You're free now right?"  
Aaron couldn't help the way his chest clenched,  
"Are you for real?"  
"Of course I am. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."  
Aaron let out a breathy laugh,  
"He broke up with me yesterday. I can do that to him. He doesn't deserve what I've done already."  
"I know. I know that. Shit Aaron..."  
Aaron looked at the ground,  
"Aaron...I...fuck...I think I'm falling for you. Just don't give up on us alright?"  
Aaron was in shock,  
"You..."  
"Promise me you won't give up on us?"  
Aaron swallowed,  
"I won't. I won't give up."  
"See me later."  
"Okay."  
"I gotta go. I'll text you in a bit okay?"  
Aaron smiled,  
"Yeah. Later."  
He hung up and stuck the phone in his pocket. The picture of him and Jackson caught his eye and he felt a pang of guilt before turning away. He looked out of his window and smiled at the idea of what was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I am always willing to give prompts a go so please please come send them or just say hi at realityisonlythebeginning.tumblr.com


End file.
